Happy brithday hyung
by byjoe
Summary: kai begitu iri melihat video chanyeol dan sehun yang memberi kejutan pada hyung tampannya sedangkan dirinya tidak. [ special for #HappySuhoDay / Hokai / suho x kai / exo fanfiction ]


Title : **Happy brithday hyung**

pairing : **Hokai** [ **suho x kai** ]

 **WARNING! BXB/AU/TYPO/ANCUR/DLL! KEMBALI JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA BAWAKAN ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING

kai hanya memandang sekilas layar ponselnya sebelum tangannya dengan segaja menghempaskan ponsel itu secara kasar ke tempat tidurnya. ia merengut kesal, chanyeol hyung dan sehun lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengajaknya. ugh! biarpun ia termasuk orang pemalasan dan masa bodoh tapi hal itu jangan mengabaikannya.

sambil menghembuskan nafas pasrah, matanya menatap langit-langit kamar line dirinya, dio hyung dan chanyeol hyung yang sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan promosi drama mereka masing-masing. sepi, tentu itulah yang terasa bagi kai sekarang.

bahkan tanpa ia sadari, dorm sudah terasa sangat sepi dengan jadwal solo yang diterima sebagian member exo lainnya. kecuali dirinya. bukan maksudnya iri, hanya saja. hal ini tidak biasa bagi kai, ia kesepian.

dengan malas, kai mulai bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar. sepanjang mata memandang dorm benar-benar sepi, tidak ada hyung-hyungnya yang biasa berlalu lalang atau berteriak, bertengkar seperti biasa. semua terasa sangat berbeda, tapi dirinya tidak boleh egois. mereka berkerja membawa nama exo.

" ahh membosankan " keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan siaran television yang menampilkan drama sinetron setiap rabu malam.

sebenarnya tidak ada niatan dalam diri kai untuk menonton hal itu jika dihidupnya sudah ada drama. contohnya, hubungannya dengan krystal yang langsung dikonfirmasi oleh perusahaan dan membuat jutaan penggemar diluar sana terluka padahal berita itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka namun berbeda dengan kasus yang dialami baekhyun hyung.

entah mengapa pikiran kini tertuju pada salah satu hyung tampannya dan turut menjaganya selama ini. suho hyung, seharusnya hyungnya itu sudah pulang karna dirinya hanya menerima interview tentang drama baru yang akan diperankan oleh suho hyung. kai merasa ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada hyungnya itu, ya selamat ulang tahun yang ia katakan sendiri didepan orangnya tanpa orang lain yang menatap dan mendengar perkataan itu kan.

CKLEKK

" aku pulang " seperti keajaiban, baru saja kai membicarakan hyung tampannya tapi hyungnya sudah datang dengan raut wajah lelah dan kini menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

mata kai mengerjab, bingung mau melakukan apa? untuk menjalankan niat awalnya yang terasa mudah tapi malah sekarang terasa sangat sulit untuk dikatakan.

suho yang menyadari tatapan - imut - namun berkesan bingung itu dari kai hanya membuka setengah matanya yang tertutup dan melirik namja manis itu heran.

" kenapa kai-ah? " tanya suho

kai gelagapan untuk menjawab, rasa canggungnya menguar begitu saja membuatnya versi sekali dengan seorang gadis yang malu-malu kucing untuk menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang. ck!

" a-ahh itu hyung.. "

" kenapa? " tanya suho dengan nada lembut dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kai yang ada disamping yang tengah gugup tanpa alasan didepannya

dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, kai mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mudah itu namun sulit ia katakan. butuh waktu untuknya sendiri mengatur degup jantung yang berdebar sebelum mengatakan hal itu.

" se-selamat ulang tahun hyung, maaf jika aku tidak memiliki hadiah atau kejutan yang berarti seperti yang dilakukan chan-hyung dan sehun, t-tapi kau adalah kakak sekaligus leader terbaik hyung! " ucap kai yang diakhiri dengan senyum manis dan rona samar dikedua pipi chubby tannya

suho tertegun mendegar ungkapan tulus dari maknae line itu, hatinya begitu berdebar kala melihat senyuman tertera diwajah manis kai. ia ikut tersenyum, senyum tulus hingga tanpa sadar tangannya tertarik untuk mengelus lembut pipi halus kai dan mengusap pelan seakan itu rapuh.

" terima kasih kai-ah "

dan tanpa komando, wajah suho mendekat kearah wajah kai sehingga kai dapat merasakan nafas hangat nan berat hyungnya. pipinya merona, hyungnya tampan dengan kulit seputih susu dan senyum yang begitu menghangatkan bagi kai sendiri. dirinya juga tidak risih kala bibir peach hyungnya itu menyentuh lembut bibirnya dan memangutnya tanpa paksaan dan kasar.

 **Chup~ Chup~**

ciuman itu begitu memabukkan, kai bahkan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suho membuatnya semakin dengan kai. begitu juga dengan suho, dirinya mencium dengan lahap namun berkesan lembut tak ingin kai merasa tidak nyaman dengan ciumannya. semakin lama, ciuman itu semakin bergairah. kai ikut menyeimbangkan ciumannya pada suho yang semakin agresif mencium bibir tebal kai.

" enghh h-hyung " leguh kai kala suho mengisap kuat bibirnya dan mengigit serta membawa lidah kai permainannya

bunyi kecipak ciuman begitu mendominasi diruangan tengah yang sepi tanpa member exo, baik suho dan kai lupa apa yang ada sekitar mereka bahkan waktu terus berjalan tanpa mereka berdulikan.

sungguh, ia adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. mendapat selamat ulang tahun dari kai yang biasanya selalu ogah-ogahan mengucapkan kalimat itu panjang lebar ditambah dengan ciuman yang kini ia dan lakukan. ia tidak peduli jika nantinya bibir keduanya akan membengkak, namun ini hanya terjadi sekali tidak mungkin berkali-kali jadi kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan?

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

happy brithday suho appa xD

ya tadi rada nganu /? tapi biarlah kk.. sesekali ngeship hokai gapapa kan? kainya main dibelakang sehun dulu biasanya kan sehun ups :"v /g

 **wanna RnR?**


End file.
